Midnight Snack
by Basched
Summary: Oneshot. A trip down to the kitchens in need of munchies? BxA


_Okay, hope you like this one folks. One shot and hopefully not too obvious. Reviews loved and welcomed! _

_**MIDNIGHT SNACK**_

It was ten to midnight. The only people up were the guards who constantly patrolled the corridors of the palace, one or two servants and the kitchen staff.

He was hungry. He couldn't sleep and how could he? So much had changed in the few years since he had been relieved of his promise and allowed to come "home." He reassumed his old role and was welcomed gladly by most of the Dalmascan people, but there were still some who questioned his loyalty, those who never believed the convenient existence of his twin. Then again there wasn't much they could do about it, after the Queen had pardoned him publicly.

Now, with lack of sleep, Basch Fon Ronsenberg found himself getting up from his bed and heading out to the torch lit corridors and to the kitchens below. It would have been quite easy for him to find one of the night servants and ask her to bring him anything he wished, but he needed to stretch his legs and get some air.

Before the war, Basch had always walked in the corridors, avoiding the other guards, for such deeds as raiding the kitchens by a respected Knight would have be frowned upon. A Knight in the service of the King didn't go out in just his nightwear, wearing no shoes, to get some "grub." Or rather none of the others did.

A troubled mind would keep the young Basch awake, his past and loss of his family would also make any sleep he did have disturbed and broken. He found just taking a walk or indeed getting a drink or snack would help ease those nightmares. So, occasionally Basch would get up and head straight for the food centre of the palace. He kept to the shadows, away from the flame torches and he watched the guards in their predictable patrols, before taking the servant's entrance to the large kitchens.

Once there, he would wait until the head cook took his break. It was wrong of course, but Basch always felt more at ease when the chef's assistants and other junior kitchen hands would join him. They enjoyed his visits and had no problems with making a few tasty snacks for him and themselves. He remembered one night, Migello had made a night delivery and even asked his opinion on the new wares.

As a Judge in Archadia, he found himself doing exactly the same thing, more often than he cared to like. He slept very little when he was there, but those trips to the kitchens certainly helped him to bulk up since his time in Nalbina.

Now was different. There was no need to hide or skulk. The guards all accepted him, they even acknowledged him with friendly smiles and conversed in brief talks before allowing him on his way. They wouldn't question why he was out, for they all knew the reasons.

Basch finally reached the large doors for the kitchens and pushed them open with a gentle shove.

Not as big as the one in Larsa's palace, Rabanastre's palace kitchens were much more homely. Long rows of wooden prep benches and range ovens had a beautiful rustic feel to them, huge pots of delicacies from all over Ivalice were always cooking and Basch felt more at home at the sight (and smell) of it.

"Ahh! Captain Basch!"

The Head cook suddenly appeared from behind a mound of peeled Neeva fruit, wiping his hands on his white apron. Basch smiled. Things had indeed changed since he last came here.

"Ronan. I see you achieved your dream."

"Head chef! Of course!" The younger man grinned widely beneath his bushy moustache. "Now I get to make the Queen all her favourite meals! And since your return, I knew you would resort to your old ways. My predecessors never knew, but don't think I would be fooled! After all, I did use to be your accomplice!"

"Accomplice is too harsh a word." Basch said, approaching the bench and shaking Ronan's hand heartily. "Friend…certainly."

"I'm honoured, Captain."

"I don't have that title any more."

"But you still have the munchies. Trouble sleeping?"

"You know I do. Especially now."

Ronan laughed his usual guttural and dirty laugh. He nodded then walked out from behind his work bench. He took Basch along to the store cupboards, by which was a trolley.

"'Especially now.'" Ronan chuckled again as he opened one of the doors. "Basch, you would think you're the only man in Rabanastre who has trouble sleeping with a predicament such as yours. But, I am not one to babble…"

"Yes. You are."

"Okay. I'll keep my opinions to myself. But…for you, Captain…friend…you are lucky. Fresh bread from Tiva in the city was delivered, personally by her, only a few minutes ago…more are on the way for later. I also know there is some Larish."

Basch smiled. He already caught the distinctive aroma of Landis baked bread and for a brief moment he remembered his mother making such at home. There was no better bread than Larish. He walked into the store room and immediately found two long loafs. He broke off a piece and put it into his mouth. It was still warm, but the flavour was just as he remembered. Larsa never had any of this.

"I take it, you're not staying here to eat?" said Ronan. Basch nodded. "Oh…so a game of poker is out of the question?"

Basch gave him a look which made the chef swipe the air in annoyance.

"Of course! I forgot! Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's kept me from coming down here for too long."

"Okay…" Ronan clapped his hands. "Now with Larish, there are only two things I know you like to put on it. Migello has been giving us plenty of stocks…the cream butter from the very rare female Gorgimera _and_ Lerren!"

"Lerren? You have it? For sure?"

"The Queen loves it. Always have it in stock."

Basch's chest puffed up with pleasure and pride.

"I'll take…two pots. No…make that five."

"Will do. Anything else?"

Basch already knew. Fela was a definite must, okay it was the salad leafy stuff, but it added much more flavour to any snack or meal. Then there was Neeva, the fruit that grew plentiful in Archadia. Basch had enjoyed the groves in Larsa's gardens, for the fruit they produced were the ripest he had ever tasted. Some people didn't like them, the pips were often annoying, but Basch loved the juicy sweet pulp inside, as well as the outer husk. (Good in vitamins.)

Meat, he had to have some kind of meat. Wild Saurian maybe? (too tough) though a good steak of Cockatrice drowsed in Mayla sauce was tempting. (Too fattening.) Despite Basch having bulked up, he wasn't about to allow himself to go over his weight limit.

"Do you have any Tartarus?" Basch asked, noting that Ronan was already piling up the trolley with his choice of food stuffs.

"Already cooked and stored, ready to eat. I'll add that…"

"Can I have three steaks instead of just one?"

"Sure. Mayla sauce or Jenarh?"

"Both."

"Okay…now I know your opinion on Chocobo milk, but if you are indeed going to take it back…"

"I know it's benefits. Two bottles will suffice."

Ronan rushed off and came back with four. Basch sighed. Everyone knew that Chocobo milk was good for you, it had certain benefits for others too, but he didn't blame Ronan for pushing the need for it.

"I also recommend the Ioloan." The chef turned and saw one of his assistants already in the store cupboard. He yelled at the young man to bring some out and eventually the frightened and panicked man placed on the trolley two small boxes of small shelled black things, that looked quite gross. "Basch, don't frown! These are great! Try them with the Lerren!"

"That is disgusting." Basch shook his head. Then he thought better to dismiss something he hadn't tried. "What…what are they like?"

"It's heaven! Try it! You won't be disappointed!"

"I do not trust you on that. You cannot spoil Lerren with such…." Basch picked up one of the boxes and sniffed at the contents. A vile aroma wafted up his nostrils. "No! If you think that Lerren could possibly go with this…I would be well within my rights to slay you where you stand."

"No! People are crazy for it! It's a popular and growing snack that's sweeping Dalmasca!"

Basch grunted in disapproval, but he allowed the box to fall back onto the trolley. Then he watched as Ronan and more assistants and kitchen preps, piled on more food.

There were cheeses, biscuits, even sweet cakes (Basch eyed the lush Hevla, covered in white icing) and to his surprise there was even a chilled tub of Iced Dutan.

"That will be plentiful." Basch finally said, as Ronan laid on a small platter of assorted cold meats and sauces. "More than I need to be perfectly honest."

"Well, you do have to keep up your strength."

"I am most grateful, Ronan."

"It is no problem for you, Basch. You know that. If it were anyone else…"

"I know and thank you again."

"Not at all…but you will have to grace your presence at one of our poker sessions again. We've missed the challenge."

"If I am permitted." Basch grabbed another piece of the Larish and popped it into his mouth, grinning widely. "I bid you good night."

Ronan and his staff all returned their farewells and watched as the "Captain" of Dalmasca left, the doors slamming shut behind him. Ronan smiled and returned once again to his mound of Neeva. The jam wasn't going to make itself.

"He eats all that himself?" asked one of his assistants. The woman propped a slab of Yensa meat on the table opposite. "How is it he doesn't get fat like…"

"Like me?" Ronan scowled. "My dear…you really haven't a clue, do you?"

"Oh!"

It finally dawned on her.

0000000000

The door was shut as quietly as possible, but there was no need for such stealth. He knew she would be awake and sure enough, she was standing by the balcony gazing out to the moonlit city below.

"You took your time, didn't you?" she asked mockingly.

Ashe turned and her eyes widened in joy at the display of food. Basch smiled and strolled straight over to her. He took both her hands in his with a delicate hold and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"I had to make sure I got everything that was needed." he said.

"The entire contents of my kitchen? Is that really necessary?" Ashe longingly gazed round Basch and to the food. "We never had this much before!"

"It is necessary." Basch held her hands to his chest and leaned in close to kiss her forehead.

"This isn't good, Basch. We can't keep doing this."

"And why not?"

Ashe opened her mouth to say something, but she really couldn't say anything against it. She enjoyed these moments, especially when he surprised her. Though tonight wasn't a surprise, her eyes swelled with tears at his never ending devotion. He was home now, but still the moments they had were far too few. Ashe wished they could spend more time together, they had to.

She pulled her hands from his grasp and tugged at his arms to bend him down to her height. Then her hands slipped through his long blonde hair and she planted her lips, tenderly and with yearning, on his own. The reaction from Ashe resulted in an embrace so hard and lusting that neither of them knew how long they had locked together.

But their embrace was very rudely interrupted.

"OW!" Ashe pulled out from the kiss and backed away towards the window.

"What?" Basch started to panic. The look of such worry on his face always made Ashe smile. Never had she seen him so afraid. "Are you okay?! Is everything…?"

"Don't worry." she said, as her hand gently rested on and stroked her swollen stomach. "I just think our son might be a bit hungry too."

"Then, dinner is served." Basch leaned once again and kissed the Queen's cheek. His hand rested on her pregnant belly, where he felt the kick from within against his palm.

It was at times like this, that Basch Fon Rosenberg didn't mind losing sleep.


End file.
